Fiolle: tied up in a knott of love
by vampire2060
Summary: Love hurt loss
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and gumball were sitting in the grass lands when gumball started speaking.

"Fionna, I have a confession."Prince gumball says

"What?"

"i…. I uh… like marshallee."

"that's not a confession, gumball; we all know that. Even marshallee knows that."

PG started crying and fionna put her arm around him.

"don't worry pg, you'll find someone."

"no I won't!"He said in between tears.

"don't doubt yourself. Honestly, you're a great guy don't worry"

"like who?" All of the sudden ice queen the white haired lady came outta nowhere and tried to grab gumboil. "fuck! Ice queen!"

Pg flipped off the ice queen. "What the hell! I was talking there! Fuck you just fuck you!" He began nagging like crazy.

Fionna jumped up and round kicks ice queens crown off her head. "get the fuck outta here! Stop being a dude predator!"

He started a fire and put it on her dress

Fionna pulled out crystal sword and smacked ice Queen and she flew away screaming.

"I'll get you someday my precious gumball"she screeched.

"eww" gumboil complained

"Hey,theres her for an option.I mean she can be really sweet when she Not on her period"

he deeply inahled "NO"

Fi giggles . "I was just imam head back to the tree house to play bmo if you need me i will be there"

"ok"he heads back to the candy castle of goodness.

fionna walks through the grass lands to the tree house until flameprince skids up next to fi.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

prince gumball dectets another prince nearby and decides he wants to go play bmo as well.

"what The hell Igitius!"Fionna yelled at the firry prince

"Just checking up on the heronie of Aaa,got a problem?"He snapped at his ex

Pg shows up at Fi's door "Fionna you home?"Nobody answered the door.

fionna is still standing in the middle of the field with flame prince.

"Go home dude!"Fionna starts walking home until flames start dancing around her."OW god damnit!"

prince gumball turns around to see a fire."I should probably check that out"

fi saw Ice hags crown on the grass and picks it up."don't make me do this fp."Fi said confidently

pg only sees only fi with a crown and flames "Fionna What are you doing!" and the flames disappear.

"he he he was just here!"fi looked pale and frazzled and she was sweating.

"Who?"

"Flame princ-"she collapsed from heatstroke before her sentence was finshed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After fi passed out some stuff fell out of her bag including the crown and a letter issued to fionna.

Out of gumballs curiosity he opened the burnt looking letter.

The letter read:Fionna,meet me at the treehouse tonight or you better hope your friends are fire proof-You know who.

Gumball stared at fionna in shock so he took her to the candy kingdom and laid her in the bed where she snuggled up in the blankets.

He removed her hat and her hair seemed like she cut it shoulder lenght with…red streaks?

After Pg took care of her needs he went back to her tree house to get her some clothes and bmo .He knew cake was with lord monicrom.

He looked throughout her clothing and found some hidden gowns and some marshal lee shirts.

"why would she have these?" he couldn't help but feeling jealous because ML hadn't given him shirts.

So he took one not thinking about fionna but she had 3 she wont miss one.

He found some PJS for her and her regular clothes.

Pg didn't find getting her a bra and some underwear it was normal to him because he knew she wore one.

The pink price looked out the window,it was getting dark so he picked up bmo and headed out with his bag of fionnas stuff.

By the time he got back it was dark and he saw a fire blazing toward the treehouse and he saw it light he was glad he got her pictures and memories and her ML shirts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pg got back to the candy castle and marshall lee was sitting next to a sleeping was holding her hand.

Gumball looked at marshall lee silently and nodded his put her stuff down and went to prepare spagetti.

While he was setting the table he heard a hard knocking at the drawbridge.

He opened the door.

"oh hello flame prince."Pg said He couldn't help but notice the Adorning figure of fp.

"i want my bride"Fp said diligently.

"she dosent love you any more she loves marshall lee"Pgs face fell.

flame prince put his hand to pgs face.

"i like you" is what he said.

fp put his arms around Pg and pulled him into a felt a spark and then a burning sensation.

the kiss ended and flame prince was gone all that was left was a note that said see you tomorrow sweet prince.

He walked back and closed the door and fionna was had finished the dinner and set the table.

"hey Pg!"She said cheerfully.

"Hi."

marshall floated in and put his arms around fionna and kissed her cheek.

"love you fi."he said

"I know marshall."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FIONNAS POV

After dinner we all went to get showers i was about to get into my shower when the door opened and marshall Floated into the bathroom.

I grabbed my towel and covered my naked body with it."Marshall! what are you doing!"I saw me and grabbed my waist making my towel drop.

he pulled me to him and kissed me kiss ended and i looked into his blood red pushed a strand of my hair out of my face."im sorry for bugging you my sweet."He said very softly."Its ok"

He turned on the shower and removed his clothes.I scanned him up and down his body was picked me up and placed me into the shower and he climbed in.I wet my short hair and he poured sentsy shampoo into my hair and massaged it in."Thank you marshall"i smiled and bit my lip he moved his hands down my back grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

(A/N NOT SURE IF I SHOULD GO GRAPHICAL YET)

He let go of me and gave me the shampoo so i poured it into his hair and scrubbed it in. We rinsed out our heads and got wrapped my body in a towel and smiled at me then pulled me close and whispered into my ear "your so beautiful my adventuress."

I smiled and messed up his hair."Your not to bad your self my vampire king"He kissed my cheek and put on his towel.

I looked into my bags and wondered why he took so much stuff.i saw that one of my ml shirts was gone that was ok but why bmo and my pictures?

I finally found my sleep wear and slipped it on and crawled into my bed expecting marshal to leave but he got in with me!

"goodnight my sweet fionna i love you"He said and he put his arms around me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MARSHALLS POV

Having my little Fi in my arms made me feel like i was protecting her.

I love her to death and im still worried about ignites coming to take her away from of the sudden i heard some one coming through the door.

I immediately jumped up and grabbed the figure by its neck.

"Marshall let go Its me gumball"He choked out.

I let go of gumwads regained his balance and motioned to me to follow him.

"What the hell man!"I hissed at him.

"you need to marry fionna"He said blatantly

"What?"I went into total shock.

"Please the only way to get Ignitius to leave her alone."

"Well of course i will marry her but you cant pick out the ring."

"Good I believe she will say yes."

Then I went back to my sleeping bunny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gumballs POV

It was so hard to tell him to marry fi.

Then I realized i need to see flameprince.

I snuck out of the candy kingdom and headed to Fps house.

Once i arrived I knocked on the door.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey"He said

"Can i come in"I asked

"Of course"

He led me inside of his house had a warm feel and it was cozy.

"So my prince what brings you here?"he asked.

"I uh just wanted to see you"I replied shaking.

He then walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you gumwad"

I smiled and blushed.

"I love you too fp."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nobodys POV

The next morning Marshall hopped out of bed and went to the jewelry shop and found the prettiest diamond ring he could possibly buy.

When he got back he put his umbrella down and invited fionna to dinner at the italian restaurant in the down town park of the candy kingdom.

She happily agreed.

A/N Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fionnas POV

I was so Happy when marshall aksed me to dinner So i called cake and she was so Worried.

"GIRL WHERE ARE YOU THE TREE HOUSE IS BURNT DOWN WHATS GOING ON!?"She yelled into the phone.

"The tree house is burnt down?"

"YES HONEY I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO LOOK FOR YOU!"

"Im at the candy kingdom with marshall and gumboil."

"Oh."

"can you come to the kingdom i need your help getting a dress."

"For?"

"Marshall my boyfriend,Asked me to dinner"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes cake."

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE"

"CAKE CALM YOUR TITS"I yelled into the phone

"fine i will be right over"And she hung up the phone.

Ten mites later Cake was At the candy kingdom.

"Wheres marshal?!"She asked.

"I dunno,He went shopping i guess."I replyed.

"well lets get you a fabu dress!"

Cake seemed mad at marshall and me but she swore she would make me pretty.

We headed over to the first shop where I got a beautiful sapphire necklace,and a matching bracelet.

"To the next store!"cake yelled excitedly

At the store I saw a wonderful silk blue dress that was cut to the knees and strapless.

" see this dress."I said breathless

"sis go try that on now!"

when i got out of the dressing room cake teared up.

"sis you look beautiful!That dress fits you in all the right places."

It truly did.

We checked out and next we headed to the salon.

My hair was still short but i wanted the read streaks out!

"fionna you are going to look fabu!"the stylist said.

We finished up and by the time we were done it was almost time to go meet marshall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

ML POV

I headed to the italian resturant and waited for fi.

I had brought flowers and the ring with me.

the restaurant looked had a ton of old people though.

Soon fionna showed up and i looked at her.

"Fi you look….. amazing"i said

I looked at her up and down left and right.

"thank you marshall."She smiled.

We got a table and ordered food and of course she got spagetti and i got straight tomato sauce with a shirley temple because i can drink the red out of it.

Pretty soon our food got here and she chowed it down and i giggled a bit because the sauce got on her nose.

"hey fi you got some sauce on your nose."I laughed lightly.

"oh"she laughed

When it was desert time i got up and got on my knee.

"Fi?"

"marshall?"

"will you please be my queen and marry me?".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

FIONNA POV

I cant believe he asked to marry me!

"Yes marshall yes!"i yelled

He slipped the ring on my finger and we hugged.

That night…

Marshall took me to his house and we cuddled on his couch then i decided to go grab a shower.

After my shower i got dressed and marshall was waiting on the bed for me.

"you look great babe"he said.

"thank you"

He pulled me on top of him and floated up.

"marshall"

He put his finger to my lips to hush me then he kissed me.

he pulled my shirt half way up."do you mind?"

"not at all."I smiled.

He pulled the shirt off exposing my boobs.

I don't want too go to into detail but lets just say things got hawt hawt hawt up in that smexy vapires house.

I woke up the next morning in marshals arms naked.

Instead of getting up I curled up into his arms.

He pulled me close then i realized:im not a virgin anymore.

I fell back to sleep and then woke up several hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry for chapter shortnesss.I promise i will make them longer.I would also like to apologize for typos and from now on there ill only be point of veiws^.^

CHAPTER 12

Gumballs POV

I went to visit flame prince again tonight.

Flamba put a spell on me to where i wouldn't be burnt.

I knocked on his door and he answered.

"hey babe"he said.

It was a wonderful stary night and we went inside and cuddled on hs bed and i fell asleep in his arms.

That night i had a dream.

GUMBALLS DREAM

fionna was sitting in the corner of the tree house crying holding a lava rock from fp while cake tried to comfort her then marshall showed up and held fi till she fell asleep.

gumball rememberd this was the day flame prince dumped her."my sweet sweet fi"marshall said.

Then he sang gumballs song.

_I feel like nothing was real until I met you._

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

_If I said, "You're a beautiful girl," would it upset you?_

_Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_Your fist has touched my heart._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart._

She woke up and looked into marshals red eyes and said the three words.

.You.

That crushed gumball.

only because he said he loved her too.

then they noiticed gumboil.

And he woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry for chapter shortnesss.I promise i will make them longer.I would also like to apologize for typos and from now on there ill only be point of veiws^.^

CHAPTER 12

Gumballs POV

I went to visit flame prince again tonight.

Flamba put a spell on me to where i wouldn't be burnt.

I knocked on his door and he answered.

"hey babe"he said.

It was a wonderful stary night and we went inside and cuddled on hs bed and i fell asleep in his arms.

That night i had a dream.

GUMBALLS DREAM

fionna was sitting in the corner of the tree house crying holding a lava rock from fp while cake tried to comfort her then marshall showed up and held fi till she fell asleep.

gumball rememberd this was the day flame prince dumped her."my sweet sweet fi"marshall said.

Then he sang gumballs song.

_I feel like nothing was real until I met you._

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

_If I said, "You're a beautiful girl," would it upset you?_

_Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_Your fist has touched my heart._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart._

She woke up and looked into marshals red eyes and said the three words.

.You.

That crushed gumball.

only because he said he loved her too.

then they noiticed gumboil.

And he woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

The next day….

FI POV

i was walking to the remains of the tree house to see if i could scavenge some stuff from it.

I found my sword and my ipod Gumball had given me that was full of marshals songs.

I picked up the ipod and smiled because im glad it survived.

I looked around and remembered all the fun times i had in here now its charred and ugly looking.

Out of nowhere a hand grabs my shoulder its touch burns then the figure grabs me and throws my body into a bag.

I tried to kick and puch my way out but cant.

"HELP ME HELP!"i scream

"MARSHALL"

i get kicked and knocked out.

MARSHALLS POV

"fionna you here babe?"

i check all the candy kingdom all the rooms the dungeons.

Pgs not here either.

"oh glob where is she!"

i roam the land of Aaa and find the tree house,she was there along with smoldering ash.

"FIONNA?!"

I know where she went

i quickly flew over to fps umbrella in hand.

I smashed the door down and saw fi tied on the bed and pg strapped to a chair they were both naked.

"mrhhhpp!"fionna tried to speak but her mouth was tied.

I ran and untied her and held her in my arms.

"what did he do to you!"

She started crying.

I set her down and tossed her the clothing that was on a near by dresser.

Then i took off toward PG and untied him.

"he raped us Marshall."Pg said.

"WHERE IS THE SON OF A BITCH?!"

The Flame Prince walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

MARSHALLS POV

After we got it on me and Fi cuddled for a while until she fell asleep.

she woke up about an hour later and got cleaned up and dressed.

"The place thats being fixed up will be opened tomorrow evening and i will be playing a concert for the grand opening."

"oh nuh uh!"

"yup baby and i want you to do a duet with me."

"oh i cant sing."

"yes you can i have heard you."

"and when was that?"

"At Lumpy princes party last fall"

"oh."

she put her head low and sighed.

"fine."

I hugged her.

"thanks babe."

Fionna gigled.

"what?"i asked.

"nothing"She giggled some more.

"come on tell me."

"fine i ate all the chocolate."

I laughed.

"all the chocolate?"

"yes all the chocolate."

We fell on the bed in laughter and then Pg sent peppermint butler to come get me.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

FIONNA POV

After marshall left i went to see cake.

We haven't been very close lately because of marshall.

It hurts because she's my sister.

I make it to her door and knock.

She opens it and hugs me.

"sis i missed you!"she yelled.

"why have you been avoiding me!"i yelled.

"I wasn't avoiding you i have been busy prepping your wedding!"

"what?"

"prepping your WEDDING."

We argued for about ten Minutes then she apologized and went back to her room too cool off.

I stormed away and walked to the elevator and went to the first floor.

when i got off the elevator marshall was waiting there.

"hey babe!'he said.

He hugged me and saw that i was upset.

"whats wrong?"

"cake."

"oh."his face fell.

PG POV

Ten minutes before...

Construction of this old place was going quite well we have all the rides done just waiting on the last building then we can open up for tomorrow night.

Marshall floated over to me.

"hey have you painted that restaurant yet?"

"yup"

"tested the food?"

"yup"

"practiced your song for tomorrow?"

"yes."

"good every things in order!"i said happily.

he floated off towards the exits and i went to inspect the work.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 18

**1. Xcelerator- an 82 mph launch PLUS a 205 ft 90 degree drop!**

**2. Perilous Plunge- that one drop truly makes your heart stop, it's so awesome!**

**3. Ghost Rider- super great air time for a woody**

**4. Silver Bullet- tons of inversions along a smooth track**

**5. Supreme Scream- who doen't love freefalls?**

**6. La Revolucion- gives a great sense of out-of-control flight**

**7. Montezooma's Revenge- no matter how many times you ride it in a row, it never gets old; plus, the wait time is always less than 5 minutes**

**8. Scream'n Swing- just like a swing at the park, only way taller and faster!**

**9. Rip Tide- you seriously think at any moment you're gonna fly out of you seat, plus the suspense of waiting for the water to hit your face is great! (keep in mind there's a wet side and a dry side)**

**10. Boomerang- a total classic that's sure to please**

**11. Sierra Sidewinder**

**12. Jaguar!**

**3 PG**

"marshall can we start from top to bottom?"

"whoa babe i don't think your ready for xcelerator just yet. Lets take you to jaguar."

"No."

"fine xcelerator it is"

We started heading over there then Pg caught up with us.

"wow fast!."i said.

"So where you guys heading?"

"Xcelerator."Marshall said.


End file.
